Blondes with Bricks
by Myfaerytale
Summary: There's a new cardio attending at Seattle Grace, but Arizona isn't too happy with the choice. (A/N: a light one shot. Hope you guys like it!)


"Can you take her down for a heart CT scan please?"

It had been a long week: an extremely long week that just seemed to keep extending on and on. At least, that's how Arizona felt. Her small, delicate hands had just finished scrawling some notes into her most recent patient's chart with irritation. The new cardio attending was supposed to arrive-Arizona glanced at her watch with a sigh-over an hour ago for a consult on a new patient.

No one knew who would walk through those double doors of the famous Grey-Sloan Hospital of Seattle, Washington. It only caused more nerves to shake and fingers to twitch considering the hospital's history in hiring not so normal or polite surgeons.

Arizona shoved the chart under folded arms against her chest, popping the wheels out of her shoes and gliding out of the room. Blue eyes scanned the area around her, a smile gracing her lips as she saw her wife approaching the nurse's station in the peds wing. Her long, dark hair cascaded past her shoulders, signature hoop earrings hidden behind the beautiful locks. There was a tiredness in her eyes and a not so happy curve to her lips.

"Hey," Callie huffed. She stopped in front of Arizona, elbow leaning onto the desk and palms supporting her head. Her eyes blinked dramatically, lips pursing.

"Long night?" Arizona leaned in to quickly kissed a half conscious Callie on the lips, dimples popping as she her a small groan in affirmation.

"Don't ask." she opened her eyes, tan hands brushing a stray piece of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear. "How was your morning?"

"Well," she held out the word, hands politely giving the chart to a nurse behind the desk. "it was fine until a few hours ago." she rubbed her forehead before dropping her hands to lace with Callie's. "There's this new patient, Hannah, who has been having heart problems since she was three." she looked at the ground, anger and aggrivation already starting to rebuild in her system. "She came in today because she was having trouble breathing; I mean, her face was blue and everything Callie. This girl," she shook her head. "she has on and off ischemic hypoxia, which is extremely rare in a nine year old, a heart murmur," Arizona disentangled her hands from Callie's just so she could ball them at her sides. "She needs surgery as soon as possible and the new cardio attending can't even show up on time for a consult."

"What about the head-"

"He's on _vacation._" she growled. "I mean, who goes on vacation when there isn't even an attendee on call?" her voice was raising in dynamics, Callie flinching at the end of her sentence.

"Hey, hey," Callie took Arizona's hand, pulling her aside to the nearest on call room. "Listen, I'm sure whoever this new cardio attending is has a valid excuse as to why they're late." she said softly. "Just do everything you can until they get here, okay?" her lips curved into a smile, those crazily affectionate eyes already soothing Arizona. "You being mad won't help that little girl, will it?"

Arizona pouted. "No. But-"

"No buts," Callie rubbed the sides of Arizona's arms up and down, plump lips kissing her cheek. "Now, I've been up all night and I need some sleep. So," she kissed Arizona's other cheek. "I'll sleep here for a few hours, take Sofia home, then," she lightly placed her lips upon Arizona's, a smile finally making its way onto the blonde's face. "wait for my beautiful wife to tell me what a _success _her day was."

Arizona was the first to pull away, a bounce now in her step. "Okay, okay," she whispered as she kissed her wife one more time. "For you, I'll be good."

Callie took a step back, her hand lingering in Arizona's grasp before she flopped onto the very uncomfortable bed.

"I love y-" Arizona was interupted as her pager went off. It was a 911 page to Hannah's room. Her heart sunk, eyes widening as she left the on call room without another word.

She ran down the hall, her shoes gliding as she quickly arrived to the room she was paged to. When she entered, however, it seemed that she wasn't even needed.

There was a tall blonde woman standing above Hannah's, commands flying from red tinted lips as she worked on the small girl.

"Excuse me?" Arizona slid into the room, eyes narrow and brows furrowed together. "What are you doing?"

The blonde woman ignored Arizona, hands quickly working to place an intubation tube down Hannah's throat. The small girl's face was a light blue, eyes shut and brown hair splayed around her sickly face.

"Oxygenation up to 80 percent and climbing," a nurse announced.

"Good, good," the foreign woman stood up fully, an intern helping the small girl to breath with an air bag, and her full face was finally revealed to Arizona.

"Hello, you must be Dr. Robbins?" she stepped around the bed extending her hand. "I'm Dr. Erica Hahn, new cardio attending."

\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"Stupid, Dr. Hahn," Arizona muttered throwing a packaged salad onto her tray. "Stupid," she threw a fruit cup next to it, a very prominent pout instilled onto her face.

Arizona forced a smile onto her face as she gave money to the lunch lady and marched to her regular table. April, Jackson, Meredith and Karev were already eating, Arizona's mumbling catching their attention.

"Who's stupid?" Karev asked biting on a carrot. He tried to hold in a snicker at the frown on Arizona's face, Meredith smacking him on the shoulder.

"The stupid new cardio attending," she stabbed her salad with her fork, not realizing that she was the only one to see the new surgeon out of them all. "I mean, she's been here for what, five minutes? But no, that doesn't matter because she saved the patient while I was 'fooling around'." she looked up to see the the confusion written on all of their faces. "Oh," she swallowed and crossing her arms. "Dr. Hahn. That's who the new cardio attending is."

Karev dropped the carrot from his mouth, Meredith's mouth agape.

"Dr. _Hahn_?" Karev began to laugh, Meredith still obtaining an expression of surprise.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

Arizona ate more of her salad, a nagging in the back of her mind causing her to stop mid-chew. She felt as if she were forgetting something, like there was something she should remember but couldn't put her finger on.

"I can't believe Dr. Hahn is here." Meredith said.

"Who's Dr. Hahn?" April asked.

The more they continued to say her name, the more stymied her mind seemed to be getting. The name was just...too familiar.

"Robbins." Karev threw a carrot at her. "Tell them."

Arizona scrunched her face as she took a sip of her fountain drink. "Tell them what?"

"Who Dr. Hahn is, duh."

Arizona put her drink down. "I don't know who she is."

_But you do. _She shook her head, blonde curls framing around her face.

"She used to be Torres's girlfriend until she ditched." Arizona gasped, the name and story finally hitting her like a bag of bricks.

She could faintly recall Callie telling her about the first woman to take and break her heart. She could remember the moment of sadness in her beautiful brown eyes before they averted concerned blues. Arizona, even though never meeting the woman at the time, already hated her for putting such a sad look on Callie's face.

She shot up from her seat, the chair falling over as she skated out of the room.

\\~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~/

Arizona stood outside of the hospital, a cigarettle and lighter rolling between her fingers. She was anxious, anxious about seeing Dr. Hahn.

But she was angry more than anything. She was afraid that the next time she saw the _stupid _blonde, she would swear at her, hit her or worse: fling a brick at her head. Her foot tapped, the want to smoke that -every minute became increasingly more attractive- cigarette.

"Stupid," she threw the cigarette on the ground, her heely clad foot destroying the addictive product flat onto concrete.

"Didn't take you for a smoker, Robbins."

The voice was nasally, bothersome, aggravating, she could go on. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, hands shoving the lighter into her pocket as she turned to face the taller woman. A grimace leaked onto her face, tongue licking her lips slowly as she, for the first time, really took the woman in.

"I don't." she looked anywhere but into the fierce blue eyes of Erica Hahn. She never realized how beautiful the flowers were outside of the hospital, how good the air felt against her skin. It wasn't until she saw a brick in her near proximity, a few feet behidn Erica, did she realize the perfection of this opportunity.

"Sorry I was late this morning. Traffic was heavy and-"

"I don't care why you were late." she said with a smile. She looked up, seeing that Erica had a stunned look on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"You remember Callie, don't you?" Arizona asked as she took a step forward. Erica took an immediate step back, hands firmly placed on her hips. "You know, the woman you left standing alone in a parking lot? She's an extremely hot orthopedic surgeon." she glanced at the brick once more before continuing. "Of course you do." she laughed.

"That's none of your-"

"Oh, it is." she took another step forward, Erica again takign a step back. "She's my wife." she smiled brightly.

"Dr. Robbins, you're way out of line here." Erica put her hands in front of her, waving them to further demonstrate her point.

"You were out of line when you abandoned Callie." Arizona wiped the smile off of her face, popping the wheels from her shoes so she could skate around Erica. "I got my eye on you." she circled around the woman once more. "I don't want to you see you anywhere near her." she skated around her a few more times before standing in front of her. "Ever."

"Are you kidding me?" Erica turned around, a yelp escaping her throat as she tripped over a dusty, red brick.

Arizona held in her laugh, skating away with the hugest of smiles on her face.


End file.
